


I Hate You, I Love You

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Boy Harry Osborn, Bad Boy Peter Parker, Bullying mentioned, Enemies to Lovers, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harley Keener used to be bully by Harry Osborn and Peter Parker but now the two seem to be racing to get his attention. Can he forgive them?
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I Hate You, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brittanyisart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittanyisart/gifts).



Harley Keener was a little annoyed when Peter Parker and Harry Osborn started paying attention to him. He didn’t like the duo. Peter had dumped food on him a few times as a way to get back at Harry and Harry had taken to pushing him into lockers. They hadn’t done that since they were freshmen, but now the two were paying attention to Harley again. He just wanted to get through his senior year without having to get into trouble. That apparently wasn’t going to happen as Peter appeared at his locker during the second week of school with a bouquet of flowers. Harley ended up throwing away the flowers before he consulted Ned, MJ, and Betty about the situation.

“Rumor has it that Osborn and Parker are both interested in asking you out,” Betty said. 

“Peter has some guts after what he pulled Freshman year,” MJ said.

“As if Harry didn’t hurt Harley as much as Peter did,” Betty pointed out. Harley didn’t want either of them to try and court him. He wasn’t interested. If they wanted to be into him then they shouldn’t have treated him poorly all those years ago. 

~

After lunch, Harry found Harley and brought him a box of chocolates. Again Harley threw away the chocolates. He didn’t want either of the boys’ attention. He knew that he was going to be seeing a lot of the leather jacket-wearing boys. Harley ranted to Tony about how two boys at school were wanting his attention.

“Just ignore them and they will get that you aren’t interested, Bambino,” Tony said before he tried to show Harley some new technique. The boy listened but he couldn’t stop thinking about how the two boys were fighting over him. As if their feud wasn’t already a school problem. 

~

Peter and Harry didn’t stop. It was the end of the first nine weeks and Harley was in study hall when Peter came over to him asking for help with his English. Harley agreed as he went through the problems with the other boy. He didn’t like how Peter would get all close to him. Before he could get up and head to his next class once the bell rang, Peter pulled him into a kiss and left with a smile. Harley was flustered and frustrated. How dare Peter take his first kiss from him? He was walking through the hallways when someone pulled him into a janitor’s closet. He was already steaming from the kiss with Peter. He saw Harry and he wanted to punch him. 

“What do you want?” Harley snarled at the boy. Harry pulled Harley into a kiss. Harley was surprised as Harry moved away. 

“I’m sure that was better than any kiss Peter might try to give you,” Harry said.

“You mean the one he stole earlier,” Harley was more than upset. Both of these boys needed to stop now. Harry scoffed as he muttered about Peter being a brat before he ran off. Harley was more than confused about what was going on. 

~

Betty, MJ, and Ned were whispering when Harley came over. They all went quiet when he sat down with his lunch as if they were talking about him.

“So what were you guys talking about?” Harley asked.

“There is just something going around school,” Ned said. MJ and Betty gave him a stare. “What he would have heard it eventually and if it is true then he might tell us what exactly is happening and why.”

“What is going around school?” Harley asked. Betty sighed as they looked at their food.

“Apparently Harry says that he got into your pants after you went to him about Peter trying to kiss you,” Betty said. Harley was frustrated at that.

“Both of those idiots had something going on about kissing me first. Peter surprised me and kissed me and then Harry did the same. Nothing else. I didn’t want to be kissed by either of them,” Harley said. He knew he was a little loud as the tables next to them broke into whispers. He looked at his friends who seemed surprised.

“You have two attractive boys fighting over you and you want to complain about it?” Betty said. Harley looked at her. 

“If they weren’t Peter Parker and Harry Osborn I would be fine. Those two used to treat me so poorly and now they can’t stop with fighting over me. It’s so annoying. They buy flowers and chocolates, yet neither of them apologizes for what they did to me,” Harley said. The other three understood what Harley meant as he ate his lunches and talked to Ned about the newest gaming console. 

~

He hadn’t expected to see Peter at his locker leaning against it as if he was some model. He looked at the boy who moved and let him put his books away as he grabbed whatever he needed for his English class before he slammed his locker hoping Peter would get the memo that he wasn’t in the mood to deal with the other boy.

“I just wanted to apologize for what I did back when we were Freshmen,” Peter said. Harley turned surprised. “And for kissing you without asking. That was pretty rude of me.” Peter was smiling, not smirking like he normally did. It was a genuine smile from the boy. If it wasn’t for the dark clothes, Harley could have seen Peter as sweet and innocent. He had the boyish charm still. 

“I will accept your apology if you can answer one question for me,” Harley said as Peter nodded. “Why me?”

“Why you what?” Peter asked, confused.

“You and Osborn have been flirting nonstop with me recently and I don’t understand why,” Harley said. Peter seemed surprised.

“I have a crush on you and Harry decided that he would have a crush on you because he knew I liked you. It’s why I used to pick on you because I figured you were too good for me already so it wouldn’t matter if I hurt you,” Peter said. 

“You think I’m too good for you?” Harley asked.

“I think you are the best person in the world and I would be lucky to have someone like you in my life,” Peter said. Harley felt his cheeks get red. “Maybe we can be acquaintances.” Harley thought about it before nodding as Peter kissed his cheek before walking away. Harley went into the classroom wondering who Peter Parker really was because the side he saw today wasn’t the boy he knew at all. 

~

Harry Osborn was in Harley’s last class. The boy seemed to be upset about something as he came over to Harley.

“I want to apologize for being rude to you all those years ago. I just had a crush on you and didn’t know I was into guys so I took it out on you and I know that is wrong and no reason for you to accept my apology but I just wanted you to know I’m sorry and I’m sorry for starting that rumor about what happened in the janitor’s closet. I just want to make Peter jealous. I know he likes you as well,” Harry said. Harley didn’t know what to say. Both boys were just apologizing for their actions all of a sudden? 

“Why are you apologizing?” Harley asked. Harry seemed surprised.

“Because I hurt you and pretty much made everyone think you were a slut and I shouldn’t do that. Gwen told me I was in the wrong and I should have been listening to her all along. She is always right,” Harry said. 

“Then I can accept your apology but that doesn’t change that I’m still upset with you and Peter,” Harley said. Harry nodded as he kissed Harley’s cheek before he disappeared. Harley was confused about why the boy didn’t stay in class but he didn’t ask him. It wasn’t his place to ask. 

~

Harley was studying in the library when he heard a rumor from one of the girls who was a library assistant that Harry and Peter were about to break into a fight in one of the classrooms. It had been a few weeks and Harley had been stuck keeping the two from getting two close as both slowly became friends. The flowers and chocolates continued as the two boys treated him with care. He didn’t throw anything away now that he was trying to be nice. Though he almost threw away a few stuff animals he figured he could donate them and not waste the materials. Harley decided he could try to break up the fight as he grabbed his stuff and went in the direction of the classroom that the girl said was where they would be at. Harley looked into classrooms when he heard Peter’s voice groaning. Harley hurried down figuring the two were in a fight when he walked in to find Peter shirtless as Harry was kissing up his chest. Harley’s breath caught watching as Harry treated Peter as if he was so fragile. The other boy made noises as if he wanted to be caught. Harley looked over Peter and felt his cheeks redding at how hard he was. Harry saw him and smiled as he whispered something into Peter’s ear. Peter turned and smiled at the boy. Daring him in away.

“A teacher might be heading this way soon,” Harley mustered out. 

“Is that so?” Peter said with his eyebrow up as he grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. “Why is that?”

“Someone said you two were fighting again so a teacher might head down this way to stop you both from fighting,” Harley said. Harry and Peter both chuckled as they looked over Harley.

“Like what you saw, Princess?” Peter asked. 

“Oh I think Angel liked what he saw,” Harry said. Harley felt red as the two boys cornered him. He didn’t like where this was going. Both kissed his cheek before leaving. He watched surprised as he tried to catch his breath after everything.

~

“Have you ever slowly fallen for two people that you should hate?” Harley asked Tony. Tony looked at the boy who looked worried.

“No, but I did love someone who I should have hated before,” Tony said. “What happened to make you want to hate these people?”

“They used to be mean and rude to me when I first started at Midtown but now they are sweet and kind and try to make sure I’m okay,” Harley said.

“These aren’t the same people who you were complaining about weeks ago?” Tony asked. Harley rolled his eyes.

“They might be,” Harley said. Tony nodded.

“Maybe see what they think about you first before you move on into a relationship,” Tony said.

“In other words, you don’t know,” Harley said. 

“Pepper is better at the relationship stuff. I still don’t know how I got a girl like her to love me,” Tony said. Harley nodded knowing that Pepper was best at everything or so it seemed. 

~

Harley saw the other two separate but not together again. Everyone said that the two were having another falling out but Harley couldn’t stop remembering what he saw. The two had been kissing as if they liked each other. Harley asked Peter but he changed the subject. Harry just mentioned them using each other. Harley decided to meet them at the park to maybe get more answers. It would be away from school and not at a place either of them was too comfortable with that would make the other uncomfortable. Harley saw them making out on a bench and stopped. It was as if the two were needing the other one to stay alive. Harley sat beside them as the two pulled away from each other. Harry moved to Harley’s other side.

“What did you want to talk about?” Peter asked. 

“I want to know what is going on,” Harley said. 

“Well currently we are talking in a park,” Harry said. 

“Why are you both obsessed with me so much if you two are a thing?” Harley asked. Harry and Peter were silent.

“We have a crush on you,” Peter said. “We both know that you aren’t ready for more so we have this thing going on where we sleep with the other because we don’t want to push our needs on you.”

“You both seem to enjoy those kisses,” Harley quietly said. Harry turned Harley’s head to face him.

“We slowly fell in love with the other but we knew something was missing. You are the missing part of us, Angel,” Harry said. Harley didn’t understand why they would feel something was missing.

“You keep us together and from fighting,” Peter whispered in his ear causing him to shiver. 

“What- what do you-you both want from- from me?” Harley got out.

“We want to date you, Princess,” Peter said. “If you will have us.” Harley nodded still in shock. Harry kissed him as he felt Peter’s arms around him nibbling at his ear. He felt so exposed at the moment. He pulled away.

“Not here,” Harley told them. Peter suggested his places while Harry said his. “My place is closer.” The boys nodded as Harley led the way to his place. 

~

Harley woke on the couch with a blanket covering him as he heard some people talking. Tony was one of the voices and he seemed annoyed. 

“I didn’t hurt your precious son, Stark,” Peter said.

“If you do though I will send an Iron Legion and no Spider Squad will be able to protect you,” Tony said.

“Sinister Six couldn’t take down Spidey on his own, how would an army of Iron Man suits fare against the hero?” Harry said.

“So you are now defending him? I thought you two ended this relationship when Parker killed your father,” Tony said. 

“Look I didn’t kill his dad,” Peter said.

“No you just moved out of the way as a hoverboard sliced him in half,” Harry said. Harley was confused.

“Both of you haven’t changed one bit from when I last saw you two,” Tony said.

“No, we have. We just happen to not bring up the past since it won’t change,” Harry said.

“I want you both to stay away from Harley,” Tony said.

“No,” they both said. Harley got up and went into the kitchen where the arguing was happening.

“What is going on?” Harley asked. Tony looked at the boy surprised.

“Nothing,” Tony said. Peter and Harry looked upset.

“We will be leaving now,” Peter said before kissing Harley’s cheek. Harry followed suit before they left.

“What is wrong with you?” Harley asked.

“Parker is an Avenger-in-training or was at one point. He let someone important die and we told him that we would have to push back adding him to the Avengers and he got mad at us and told us off,” Tony said. “Osborn’s dad was a supervillain and he is a trouble maker. You should stay away from both of them.” 

“What if I don’t want to?” Harley asked. Tony sighed.

“Then that is your choice. I just don’t want to see my son hurt,” Tony said. Harley nodded as he watched his father figure walk out of the room. He knew he couldn’t let the boys go. Not now.

~

Harley brought Peter and Harry around more so Tony realized it was a serious relationship. He was happy with the relationship as Peter and Harry never pushed him too much. Harley was happy and that was all he could think as he cuddled up to the two boys that he got into fights with not that long ago. Harley didn’t know what he did to deserve two wonderful people who had their flaws but cared so much that the flaws kinda went away in a way. All that mattered now was that Harley was happy resting in his lovers’ arms. There was a lot they didn’t know about each other but he knew that he was happy to learn about his boys. 


End file.
